Electronic entertainment systems, such as video games, generally provide user feedback in a number of different forms. For example, many video games are configured to provide feedback to a user input by displaying motion on a display screen and/or by emitting sounds via one or more speakers. Further, a score or other such performance metric may be displayed to give the user feedback regarding how well the user played the game. This may provide a basis for the user to track improvements in skill, and to compare the user's skill to the skill of other players.
However, other entertainment systems may not be configured to offer such feedback to a user. For example, karaoke systems may be configured to prompt a user to sing into a microphone along with a song (for example, via lyrics displayed on a display), and then to amplify and output the user's singing for an audience to hear. In such systems, feedback on the performance may provided by the audience (for example, via cheering or booing), rather than the entertainment system.